The Gordon Research Conference on "Structural Macromolecules: Collagen" has been held continuously since 1970 and has proved to be the premier conference in its field. The unique format of the conference held every other summer in New Hampshire has become the preferred meeting place for a world-wide group of basic scientists and clinicians who are interested in connective tissues. Many of the major discoveries in the field were first reported at this meeting, and many highly fruitful collaborations owe their origins to contacts made at this meeting, and many highly fruitful collaborations owe their origins to contacts made at this meeting. As an indication of the importance of the meeting, applications always substantially exceed the limited numbers that can attend. Progress in the field has recently been remarkable with the application of several new technologies. The program of the meeting and the selection of session chairmen are designed so that all of the latest advances will be adequately presented and discussed. Several senior investigators have already been invited who have not previously attended one of these meetings, but whose work is now directly relevant to the collagen field. In order to ensure a successful meeting with presentation of the most prominent research, this proposal requests partial funding to pay for the travel expenses of invited speakers.